


you ain't going anywhere ('cause you're mine)

by eddiethebratty



Series: scream au [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Car Sex, Dark Eddie Kaspbrak, Dark Richie Tozier, Eddie being crazy and in love, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Set before Stan's arrival, Suicide mention, Vomit Mention, mentions of animal abuse, mentions of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethebratty/pseuds/eddiethebratty
Summary: “you were flirting with her,” eddie growled, “practically fucking her in front of everyone.”“eddie-”“shut up!”“we agreed on it as part of our plan-”“i said,” eddie raised the knife above his head, “shut up!”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: scream au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	you ain't going anywhere ('cause you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! Have another drabble for my Scream AU, this one set before Stan's arrival into the storyline. PLEASE heed the tags. This drabble isn't very graphic but there is mentions of a lot of upsetting things, and I want you all to take care of yourselves! Enjoy! <3

“fuck!” richie’s head pressed against the back of the leather car seat, and with every swallow he felt the blade of eddie’s knife digging deeper into the flesh of his throat. he could barely see his boy’s face, except for the few strips of moonlight shining into their car window. his usual smile was set into a pinched frown.

“you were flirting with her,” eddie growled, “practically fucking her in front of everyone.”

“eddie-”

“shut up!”

“we agreed on it as part of our plan-”

“i said,” eddie raised the knife above his head, “shut up!”

richie clamped his mouth shut, teeth gritting so hard against each other it made his jaw ache dully. eddie’s tanned thighs were warm against his own, tantalizingly plump and made for being bitten. a few of richie’s marks he could still feel, imperfections in eddie’s otherwise perfect skin.

“baby,” richie said carefully, eyeing the knife still tight in eddie’s grip, “i love you and only you. and no one else would get this cock except for you.”

with that, richie grinded his lap against eddie’s ass. eddie’s breath hitched, and his hands fell to richie’s large shoulders, his small hands covering not even half of them. an owl hooted outside, and the echo reminded richie just how alone they were out here, parked far out in the forest. a few years ago he found patrick hocksetter’s refrigerator out here. it got hauled away after patrick was arrested, but sometimes richie could still see it in his mind’s eye; the freezer was full of lifeless forest creatures, their bodies stiff and frost bitten.

it changed his life forever, and if patrick hadn’t killed himself in prison he’d give him a big smooch on the lips.

“only me?” eddie asked in a small voice, dropping the knife in the backseat floorboard.

“only you.” richie repeated, kissing the hollow of eddie’s collarbone.

eddie hummed and ran his fingers through richie’s curls, pressing kisses against his cheek and throat. richie sighed and leaned back in his seat, pulling on the lever on the side of his seat to lay down. eddie stayed attached to his neck like a man starved, encouraged by the gentle hand rubbing on his back. 

“i love you,” eddie sighed, nuzzling his nose into richie’s shoulder.

“i love you too, baby boy.” richie replied, pinching eddie’s ass, causing him to let out a yelp.  
“love this juicy little ass of yours, too.” richie said, and he could feel eddie’s warm breath against his skin. it felt nice in the cold car in the middle of october. frost clung to the windows, and eddie always said it reminded him of the stained glass windows at church. richie would always joke he was surprised eddie didn’t catch on fire when he walked inside god’s house, and eddie would slap his arm with a pout on his pretty pink lips. they’d kiss ‘til they couldn’t breathe.

eddie giggled and grabbed richie’s hand from his ass. “you’re so gross, rich.”

“but you love it when i’m gross,” richie said, and he hocked a loogey in his mouth and forced eddie’s mouth open to spit it on his tongue. eddie moaned and swallowed it with glazed eyes.

“see?”

richie smirked and laid back when eddie’s hands unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out through the slit of his boxers. he put his hands behind his head to watch the show eddie would put on for him.

“you gonna jack daddy off, baby?” richie asked, and eddie looked at him through his eyelashes and nodded demurely. as if his baby could ever be demure. eddie’s small hand could barely fit around his cock, a welcome ego boost for richie, and whenever his boy tried to suck him off he’d choke so hard sometimes he’d vomit. richie would hold his nostrils together and grin devilishly as eddie struggled.

eddie’s hand moved fast over richie’s cock and richie’s eyes fluttered closed as eddie’s free hand moved to grip his balls and squeeze gently. he thrust his hips upward and whispered, “faster, eddie baby.”

eddie did as he was told, thumb reaching up to rub against the leaking head of richie’s cock. richie grunted and grabbed his boy’s wrist as a warning, before he felt himself come all over eddie’s hand. eddie didn’t flinch; he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked, maintaining eye contact with richie.

“holy shit…” richie panted, hand returning to eddie’s ass and squeezing, “you’re so fucking hot, baby.”

eddie giggled and sucked on his own finger, savoring the bitter taste of his boyfriend’s cum. he loved having richie’s attention focused solely on him in moments like these. it felt like a bright spotlight.

“she couldn’t handle your cock like i can.” eddie said, popping his finger out of his mouth, which was wet and glistening.

“fuck no she couldn’t.” richie said, bringing eddie close to his chest and pressing their lips together. he felt eddie’s small hand grip his throat and squeeze lovingly.  
“say you love me.”

richie swallowed, mouth going dry. “i love you…”

“good,” eddie let go and kissed richie on the mouth again, “‘cause you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about reddie and my scream au on tumblr @PrincessDaddy!


End file.
